Junkrat/Quotes
Spawning First spawn * "It's a perfect day for some mayhem." Mid-Game Swap * "Junkrat, primed and ready!" * "Junkrat here." Respawning * "Hooley dooley..." * "Well that's a fine how-do-you-do!" * "You won't get rid of me that easily." * "Back for more!" * "Takes a lickin', keeps on tickin'! * "If at first you don’t succeed, blow it up again!" = If Dr. Junkenstein is equipped: = * "He's alive........HE'S ALIVE!" Using Abilities Concussion Mine * "You'll like this one!" * "This bomb's for you!" * "I'll just leave this here." * "Stop me if you’ve heard this one before." When detonated: * "Surprise!" Steel Trap * "That's a good spot." * "The hunter lays a trap for his prey." * "Hohoho....this'll be good....." When triggered: * "Watch your step!" * "Gotcha!" * "Wahoo!" * "Hold still!" * "Don't move!" * "You really stepped in it, mate!" RIP-Tire * "Fire in the hole!" (Self / Hostile) ** "Get ready for a shock!" (while Junkenstein is equipped) * "Ladies and gentlemen....start your engines!" (Friendly) ** "Ladies and gentlemen....my latest creation!" ''(while Junkenstein is equipped) (Friendly) '''Upon exploding:' * "Rest in pieces!" * "Come out and play!" * "I love this job!" * "And they said I'd never amount to anything!" * (Humming from the 1812 Overture) * "Everything's coming up.....EXPLODEY!" Kills * "Hey, where'd cha go?" * "Brings a tear to me eyes." * "Ya dipstick!" * "If it can’t handle the heat, stay out of my face!" * "If ya can’t handle the heat, stay out of the kitchen!" * "That must’ve hurt." * "Hahaha! You're blowing up!" * "Hahaha! Hole in one!" * "Everything I've worked so hard for is going up in flames!" Killing Roadhog * "Guess we know who's really on top, don't we?" Killing Bastion or Zenyatta or Orisa * "Aw, back to the scrap heap!" Ingame Triggers Boosted by allied Mercy * "Now we're cookin with gas!" * "Now we're talkin." * "Oh ho ho!" Picking up a Health Pack * "All patched up." * "Much better." On fire * "I'm on fire! *laughs*" * "I'm on fire! Usually that would not be a good thing." (Scarecrow/Hayseed) * "I'm on fire! Well, more than usual." Enemy Teleporter Placed/Idle * "Find the teleporter." * "They’ve got a teleporter somewhere." Spotted * "Be on their teleporter, time to blow it up." Destroyed * "Enemy teleporter scrapped." Enemy turret * "Enemy turret over there." (seen) * "Enemy turret just blew up. laughs" (Destroyed) Enemy Mercy Resurrect * "Looks like they were just playing dead." Environmental Healing * "Much better." * "All patched up." * '' When seeing another Junkrat * ''"He looks familiar....Hey! That's me!" When hit with Orb of Discord * "Piece of junk!" * "Dammit!" When spotting an enemy sniper * "Sniper!" Pre-Game Lines * "Come on, come on, come on! I hate waiting!" * "What a bunch of misfits and freaks we got here. I love it!" * "It’s hard to just sit around knowing there’s someone out there that needs to be blown up!" * "Don’t mind me, I was just takin’ five. Definitely not thinkin' about blowin' somethin' up. No way! Definitely not... Okay, come on, maybe just a little something?" * "The early bird gets the worm!" -''Scarecrow/Hayseed skins equipped On Eichenwalde * ''"I hate to break this to everyone, but if we're here to blow up the bots, someone's beaten us to it." On Dorado * "Party time! Need some fireworks?" * "Hey, me old tunnel! Might be time to make another withdrawal." On Hollywood * "Something tells me this movie's gonna...bomb." On Horizon Lunar Colony * "It really makes you wonder, don'tcha think?" (when using the telescope) * "I think I can see my trailer from up here!" (when using the telescope) On King's Row * "So we're delivering a bomb to scrap some bots and I’m getting paid for it. My kind of job!" * "God save the king!" *cackles* * "Remember, remember...what the heck was I saying again?" On Nepal * "Now this place? Makes me wanna be an atheist." * "If these bots wanna go into the light, I'd be more than happy to help." On Numbani * "This place is the worst. Let's turn it into one big scrap heap." * "This place makes me sick." On Oasis * "This place is a bit posh for me." On Temple of Anubis * "Think there's something worth stealing in that temple?" Pre-Game Conversations With Hanzo With McCree With Mei With Reaper With Roadhog (on King's Row) With Tracer Unorganized quotes 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Aiming’s overrated. All patched up. All that hard work. And on that bombshell. All better, well you know. And they said I’d never amount to anything. At this rate I’ll be the last man standing. Almost got me. Attack the objective. Blegh, robots. You're telling me, I can't blow up these scrap heaps? Bombs away. Boom. Clear the area. Collateral damage. Come out and play! Clock's ticking, attack, ATTACK! Come on let me push it! Defend the objective. Don’t lose your head. Ding! Don’t mind if I do. Don’t you come the raw prawn with me. Everything I’ve worked so hard for... is going up in flames! Every once in a while, you get a dud. Everyone, stop the payload. Get ready. G'day! G'day, mate. Hands off the merchandise. Happy birthday! Hey, I’m the only one that gets to kill the big lug. Hold up, I’m having a moment. Hole in one. I could use a cuppa. I could use some help here. I could use this. I gotta do that again. I knew there was a reason I kept you around. And it ''wasn't ''the sparkling conversation. I need shields. Idiot. If at first you don’t succeed, blow it up again. If I had a PhD, they’d call me Dr. Boom. I'm getting the feeling they have a shield generator. I’m on the attack. Incoming! I love it when that happens. I love my job. I need healing. I need some armor. I never get ''tire-''d of this! Laughter I’m on a roll, get it? A roll! I’m on defense. I’m taking the objective, anyone else want some? In five, four, three, two, one! In five! Pause Oh... Four! Three! Two! One! Everything's coming up explodey! I’m the evil Australian bomber what bombs at whatever time he damn well pleases. It ain’t my day today. I’ve got a leg up on the competition. Well, just one. Just when things were starting to get interesting. K.O. Laugh 1 Laugh 2 Laugh 3 Let’s keep this payload rolling. Let’s get this party started. Looks like a target rich environment. Mine, mine mine, this is my point! Much better. Move it! Moving the payload. Clear a path My ultimate’s ready. No need to thank me. No, no, no, they’re moving the payload! No, no, no! The payload's stopped! Now that was beautiful. Now that’s a knife. Now we’re talking. Oh you really stepped in it, mate. Outta my face you drongo. Over there, over there! Patience, patience! Push the payload. Payloads moving out. All aboard. Remember, remember... what the heck was I saying again? Revenge is a dish best served flaming hot. Right on target. Right on. Robots, bleh. Shiny. See ya. Sniper. Stay right there, I’ve got something for you. Something tells me this movie is going to bomb. Start the victory timer, it won’t be long now. Take cover! Take out the target. Takes a lickin’, keeps on tickin’. Thanks, mate. That was a close one. The fuse is lit. Let’s go blow something up. The point is mine and you can’t have it! There she blows! Time is money, friends, and we’re almost flat broke! ATTACK! Today’s a good day for some mayhem. Try not to get us killed out there. That point belongs to us. That was the bomb. That was a good one, mate. That’ll knock you up in the morning. That’s a good spot. That’s where I left it. The points under attack, let’s give them something to think about. They’re taking the point, time to blow it, ''them, ''up! I meant them. This place makes me sick. This’ll be good. Tick tock tick tock, we’re gonna win. Tick tock, tick tock. Tick tock, tick tock, attack, attack! Too close, too close. Up and up I go. We got this, just hold on a little longer. We need to pump the brakes on the payload. Where’d that come from? Why so serious? Why's the payload stopped? Clock's tickin. We don’t have all day, move the payload. What do we have here? What if we just kept this for ourselves? You look like the kind of guy who could use something blown up. You won’t believe the joke ol' pig face over there told me the other day, Roadhog? You’re making it easy for me. Category:Quotes